


Dream a Little Dream

by OhTheatre



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: AU, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheatre/pseuds/OhTheatre
Summary: Based on a post I did on Tumblr:  Tgwdlm AU where Paul falls asleep at work and dreams the entire thing





	Dream a Little Dream

I woke up in a hot sweat to Ted standing over me, he was smugly droning on about something. I couldn’t hear much but it was definitely about some girl. I groaned before recounting what had just happened, my eyes widened and I quickly looked up at Ted. 

“Y-you… you’re here!” I shot up on my feet, I quickly wrapped Ted in a hug feeling his solidity tense up around me.

“Um... Paul.. what the hell are you doing?” He pushed me up looking more confused than ever “God Paul, you’re so fucking weird” He scoffed before walking away mumbling something about me. I couldn’t care less, everything was so vivid… and yet here I was. Surrounded by living, breathing …not singing people. But something didn’t sit well with me, I had dreams like that before. Just not as… real. Slowly every little detailed returned… the army, professor Hidgens, the kick-line, and _Emma._ Did I just imagine everything…how would I even know some of those details. I need to find out what wa-

“Paul!” I heard Mr.Davidson call behind me, his voice was low and annoyed “I wanted those reports last night on my desk!” 

“Yes.. yes sir.. my apologies” I turned to face him, his face tired. It wasn’t smiling or singing, but that haunting smile was still clear as day. He huffed and walked away. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I winced frightened and turned again.

“Woah, you alright there Paul?” Bill’s concerned but warm face looked me in the eyes. I felt my body relax and my eyes grow blurry. It was all too much, I wrapped my arms around Bill. Taken aback at first but slowly the hug was returned. I felt Bill rub comforting circles on my back, I nuzzled into his shoulder. The image of Alice shooting Bill kept flashing in his head.

“Paul? Are you…crying?” I nodded slightly, my face grew red hot in embarrassment but I didn’t care. Bill was my best friend, and he was ok. I pulled away reluctantly afraid he would disappear as I let go. We heard a small ping come from his pocket, he held up a finger and answered the phone. His face dropped.

“I'm sorry Paul, I have to go… Alice’s car broke down” He put one more hand on my shoulder and squeezed before grabbing his things and walking away. Please come back tomorrow, was all that I could hear. 

I took my things from my desk and made my way out to the car. I started on my way home but I could feel myself wanting to investigate a certain coffee shop. I felt my hands turn on to the street and park next to ‘Beanies’. I took a sharp breath and stared through the window. _Paul, what are you doing?_ I felt my hand open the car door and make my way towards the shop. I felt like I was watching myself but I couldn’t do anything about it. I wanted to scream stop! I wanted a distraction, anything. _Don’t go in there, Paul!_ But it was too late, I heard the little bell above the door ring out, the line was short but moving fast. I walked into line and moved forward every little bit. And then I was there, at the front counter. The barista had gone into the back for a shift change, it felt like hours that I was leaning on the counter. And then there she was.

“Sorry for the wait, shift changes” She smiled up at me, hair in a beautifully messy bun. I wanted to speak but I couldn’t, there she was. Or at least I hoped.

“N-no… that's ok…” I trailed off, noise around me disappeared. She gave me a puzzled look.

“Hey, I’ve seen you in here before…a lot actually” She commented before snapping her fingers in realization “You’re the guy who doesn’t like musicals right?” She waved her finger trying to remember something else. I couldn't help but smile, oh I have had this conversation before. 

“Paul” I simply stated, she nodded in agreement. “And yes, I do not like musicals” The word stuck on my tongue like a bad aftertaste. The word stung, she gave me a small laugh.

“Emma” I froze. My eyes grew wide and my breath shaky. I felt a cold shiver pass through me and my vision grow blurry. I heard concerned people surrounding me as I collapsed to the floor, I felt myself grow heavy and tired. _No…no Paul… not again._ I jolted awake regaining my standing position. I faced …. Emma. Her eyes wide with concern and shock.

“Are you…ok?” She barely could make out the question. I nodded mumbling out a shy apology. She came around the counter and took me over to a table, sitting me down. She left and returned with some water. I gave her a smile of appreciation.

“Thanks… you should um.. get back to work” I choked

“Nah… its Zoeys turn anyway” She smiled. We continued our conversation, everything slowly felt more normal and real. The dream still clogged in the back of my mind but I allowed myself to ignore it. Focus on Emma. It was getting late and our conversation began to dull but something felt off… 

“Would you.. like to go out with me?” I sputtered… _well that's.. that's something._ Emma stared back at me before pulling out her notepad. She scribbled something down quickly, folded it and slid it across the table. She tapped the table before making her way back to the counter waving a small goodbye. I took the paper and opened it, I smiled. 

_Call me, but don’t pass out this time, ok?_

Her number scribbled under the note. I took it with pride and made my way out to the door. I heard someone clear their throat, I turned and was met with a young female, holding a clipboard. She looked familiar but I couldn’t place it… She wore a floral dress which was mostly covered by a green apron. The apron wrote… _oh god.. no._ She smiled innocently before opening her mouth, I felt myself cower expecting a melody coming out. I was …surprised.

“Do you have time to talk about saving the planet?” She held out her clipboard, I grasped it and signed my name.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I forgot to add Charlotte but please leave comments, questions and more!!


End file.
